1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention is broadly concerned with a decorative vehicle accessory unit that attaches to and substantially conceals the opening of a vehicle's trailer hitch socket. More particularly, the accessory includes supports of various sizes and shapes which can be removably attached to the unit for displaying removable signs, lights, or lighted signs. The accessory can be adapted as needed to fit a 2" as well as a 11/4" hitch socket and has a uniquely configured, irregularly-shaped pin-receiving opening adapted to receive a hitch pin connector used in the 11/4" hitch socket as well as in a 2" hitch socket.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Cars, trucks, and recreational vehicles are often used to pull trailers containing boats, animals, or some other cargo. The trailer is connected to the motor vehicle by way of a hitch assembly attached underneath and at the rear of the vehicle. One type of hitch commonly used is a rectangular, tubular hitch socket which has an opening for removably receiving a tongue or hitch extension which supports a ball connector. Most vehicle owners do not leave the ball extension in the tubular hitch body between uses. When not in use, the opening of the tubular hitch socket is left exposed and is somewhat unsightly. Furthermore, an open hitch runs the risk of collecting dirt and debris, thus making it difficult to attach or insert the ball socket body adaptor a tongue within the socket.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,603,178 to Morrison provides a means for concealing the opening of an unused tubular hitch socket with an ornamental cover. This device is lacking in several respects. First, the cover of the '178 patent does not provide means for firmly securing the cover assembly to hitch socket openings of varying sizes. Instead, the '178 patent provides one size insert and one size ear component extending from that insert for securing the cover within the hitch socket opening. Thus, while this insert/ear combination may provide for attachment to one size of hitch socket such as a square 2" hitch, the attachment is not usable with a rectangular 11/4" hitch socket. Second, the '178 patent does not provide selectively removable mounts of assorted sizes and shapes nor does it provide means for selectively replacing the decorative element with the user's personal sign or display. Therefore, no matter how large or how small the desired display may be, the user can only utilize one size mount. Too small of a mount can decrease the stability of the displays attachment to the cover. Too large of a mount can lead to the unattractive sight of the mount protruding beyond the display, thus defeating the purpose of enhancing the attractiveness of the rear of the vehicle. Finally, the '178 patent fails to provide for a support which enables the use of electrically operative accessories. Some users may wish to cover the hitch opening with a lighted display or even a utility light such as a brake light. The '178 patent does not provide such an option.
There is a need in the art for a hitch cover which can be securely and tightly attached to hitches of various socket dimensions and which can support displays of a wide variety of sizes and shapes as personally selected by the user. Furthermore, the cover should be capable of supporting an electrically operative display for attachment to the hitch's standard electrical hook-up.